Jazbay Grapes (Skyrim)
Locations A clue to finding these Jazbay Grapes is that they are commonly found on rocky terrain, often near hot springs. They grow very close to the ground and are sometimes tricky to spot. *Near The Atronach Stone, which has two Jazbay on the same landing, it is possible to find numerous Jazbay in the rocks around the Atronach Stone, normally on flat, level surface spread around the pools. **A Dragon may spawn near The Atronach Stone while gathering. *On the road that winds south and east from Kynesgrove, there are around a dozen harvest points for Jazbay Grapes that grow right on the road (see image). *South Skybound Watch - sparsely spread throughout *Skybound Watch Pass - a group of 5 plants just inside the doorway from South Skybound Watch. *The Arch-Mage's Quarters in the College of Winterhold, check along the wall behind the center tree for around a half-dozen harvest points. *Vlindrel Hall, Markarth in the entrance way. There are also three more sitting in a bowl next to the fireplace prior to entering the hall. *Eldergleam Sanctuary - 4 are located just outside the entrance. 2 are located inside the sanctuary itself and there are many around that area. *Plentiful nodes can be found around the rocky hot springs south of Bonestrewn Crest. *The overall geyser fields south of Windhelm have several nodes for Jazbay Grapes, Dragon's Tongue and Creep Cluster *One can be found in Goldenglow Estates, in Aringgoth's room, on the bookshelf to the right of the Queen Bee Statue *Standing in the doorway the Riverside Shack (located a little southwest of Windhelm), facing out, there are two located to the north just across the river in a little clearing and another halfway up the hill to the road. Then at the top of that hill below Morvunskar there are seven on the road heading east towards Windhelm. *The White Phial in Windhelm - There are several on the counter as you enter the building. *Rarely looted from mages, satchels, etc. *Can occasionally be purchased from Herluin Lothaire in the Thieves Guild (Must have completed enough "Special Jobs" for Delvin.) *Inside the cellar of the chief's longhouse in the Orc Stronghold Dushnikh Yal with other ingredients. *Arcadia of Arcadia's Cauldron will occasionally sell one. Quests *20 of these are needed to complete a misc. quest for Avrusa Sarethi. *This is one of the rarer alchemy ingredients, as stated also by Avrusa Sarethi Potions Weakness to Magic * Creep Cluster * Tundra Cotton * Dwarven Oil * * Rock Warbler Egg * Salt Pile * * Scaly Pholiota * Taproot * * Torchbug Thorax Fortify Magicka * Briar Heart * Ectoplasm * Histcarp * Red Mountain Flower * Tundra Cotton * Void Salts Regenerate Magicka * Dwarven Oil * * Fire Salts * Garlic * Moon Sugar * Salt Pile * * Taproot * Ravage Health * Cyrodilic Spadetail * Eye of Sabre Cat * Giant Lichen * Silverside Perch * Skeever Tail * multiple effects ru:Виноград джазби (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Ingredients